There has been a considerable amount of interest in dynamic allocations of radio spectrum. In traditional licensed models for radio spectrum, the task of how radio spectrum is left up to the network operator. Generally, radio spectrum is allocated (in time/space) in a semi-static basis and periodically re-allocated based on demand and network evolution. However in a case where spectrum is not controlled by a network operator (or even licensed to any party), spectrum users will have to determine how and when they can use radio spectrum without causing interference to other licensed users which are using co-channel or adjacent channels, as well as other users which are unlicensed. In the current embodiments, both cases are addressed.
The primary objective in most communication systems is to avoid harmful interference to other licensed users which are on co-channel or adjacent channels in the same geographic area. These users have existing services which need to be protected in all cases. In cases where co channel or adjacent channel usage does not occur within a geographic region, the spectrum can be considered unused and can be made available to other users. One such example is the use of white spaces in television broadcast in the UHF band. “White spaces” are defined herein as the geographical areas where certain channels within the UHF band are not used for television broadcasting or other licensed purposes and “white space reception” is the reception of signals not used for broadcasting or other licensed purposes on the white spaces. There is great interest in using white spaces or under utilized and available spectrum. This is of great interest because many of the UHF band channels are not necessarily used for television reception in many areas. The UHF band is mostly used on a static basis. However, there has been interest by the broadcast industry in mobile reception of the broadcast signals. One needs to protect the fixed and mobile use of UHF band by licensed operators. There are several methods of protecting unlicensed users from each other. However, existing methods are not very efficient.